


Lo faresti per ore.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Shower Sex, i love them
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Credevi che il sesso in doccia fosse sopravvalutato.Lo pensavi veramente, questo almeno fino a pochi minuti prima perché in quel preciso istante tutto quello che riesci a pensare è che quel momento vorresti si dilati nel tempo.





	Lo faresti per ore.

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due mi prendono malissimo sempre quindi quando sembra che non dovrò più scrivere nulla arriva l'ispirazione e si scrive.  
> Per me sono sembra adorabili e sono anche appena tornati, quindi niente mi mancavano.  
> Vi lascio leggere perchè non sono brava in queste cose.  
> ok.

Credevi che il sesso in doccia fosse sopravvalutato.   
Lo pensavi veramente, questo almeno fino a pochi minuti prima perché in quel preciso istante tutto quello che riesci a pensare è che quel momento vorresti si dilati nel tempo.  
Avverti le labbra di Gareth sul retro del tuo collo e il suo petto attaccato alla tua schiena mentre le sue dita affondano nel tuo corpo in modo quasi troppo piacevole.

Ti lasci scappare più di un gemito mentre senti Gareth strusciarsi appena su di te alla ricerca di un minimo mi sollievo.  
“Gar..”  
“Ssh, piegati ancora un po’ in avanti.”

Gemi ancora poggiando le mani contro le pareti della doccia e quando le sue dita raggiungono la tua prostata tremi appena sussurrando il suo nome.  
Ti si annebbia la vista mentre con un braccio ti circonda la vita per tenerti contro di sé.

Il sesso tra voi per il maggiore è ancora tutta una scoperta, ti ha confessato che adora portarti al limite e tu sei certo che prima o poi ti ritroverai ad impazzire per colpa della sua bocca o delle sue dita.

Come in quel momento quando tutto quello che vorresti e sentirlo dentro di te perché ti senti più vicino a venire di quanto sei disposto ad ammettere. Giri appena il viso contro quello del maggiore e lo baci con voglia, perché capisca quello che vuoi.

Pochi secondi dopo lo senti staccarsi da te piegandoti ancora in avanti prima di entrare dentro di te con una sola spinta.  
Il gemito che ti sfugge quella volta è quasi in urlo mentre ti senti completamente preso da lui che ti tira nuovamente contro il suo petto.

Ti lascia solo un secondo prima di iniziare a muoversi dentro il tuo corpo. Una tua mano raggiunge quella del maggiore sul tuo fianco alla ricerca di contatto mentre i gemiti aumentano di intensità ogni volta che ti entra dentro.

L’acqua che scorre sui vostri corpi rende il rumore delle vostre pelli che entrano in contatto più deciso.  
E sei quasi sulle punte per andare incontro alle spinte del maggiore mentre la mano non occupata a stringere la sua è contro il muro a darti stabilità.  
Hai sempre pensato che il sesso nella doccia fosse sopravalutato.

Che il sesso a letto appena svegli avesse pochi rivali, ma credi di dover riformulare quel concetto.  
Solo che smetti di pensare a tutto quando la mano di Gareth raggiunge la tua erezione iniziando a toccarti al tempo con le spinte.   
Tutto sfuma mentre senti di nuovo le sue labbra sul tuo collo.

“Sei stretto da morire cosi.”  
E ti mette i brividi il modo in cui sussurra quelle parole ed è un modo per portarti a limite perché sa quando adori sentirlo parlare in quel modo mentre lo fate.  
Vorresti rispondergli ma tutto quello che riesci a fare e gemere ancora mentre l’orgasmo ti colpisce facendoti tremare tra le sue braccia ancora una volta.  
Se non ci fossero lì lei sue braccia saresti già crollato per l’intensità di quel momento.

Ti accompagna fino alla fine di quell’orgasmo assurdo primi di spingerti nuovamente in avanti e concentrarsi sul suo piacere.  
Poggi nuovamente le mani contro il muro dandogli acceso al tuo corpo senza vergogna.

Ascolti i suoi gemiti fino a quando non lo senti venirti dentro facendoti tremare ancora. Non credi esista sensazione più bella di quella, il sentirti di appartenere a qualcuno fino a quel punto.

Riprendete fiato un attimo prima che Gareth esca da tuo corpo e ti attiri a lui abbracciandoti da dietro.  
“Il sesso in doccia ha appena scalato la mia classifica personale.”

Ridacchi mentre glielo dici per poi girarti tra le sue braccia mentre ti porta nuovamente sotto il getto dell’acqua in modo che ti colpisca la schiena.  
“Me ne ricorderò allora!”

E lo baci ancora, lo baceresti per ore da quando lo hai fatto la prima volta.  
Non è solo il sesso sotto la doccia a essere perfetto con lui, con Gareth sei felice.

Sei felice come provavi a essere da anni senza renderti conto che il pezzo mancante per tutto era lì davanti a te e ora che lo avevi trovato non avresti mai cambiato niente.  
Ti ritrovi poggiato contro il suo petto mentre passa una spugna insaponata sulla tua schiena mentre hai il viso poggiato alla sua spalla.

Lasci che si prenda cura di te senza fargli domande e tu fai lo stesso con lui ritrovandoti di nuovo sulle punta mentre gli insaponi i capelli.  
“Forse dovrei tagliargli un pochino.”

Ha gli occhi chiusi per evitare che il sapone ci vada dentro e ti fa sorridere mentre lo attiri di nuovo sotto l’acqua.  
“No, mi piacciono lunghi cosi!”

Ti poggia le mani sui fianchi e lo senti rilassarsi contro di te mentre continui a massaggiargli piano la testa.  
Quando hai finito ti stringe più forte e ti lascia un bacio sulle labbra.  
“Allora non li taglio!”

Sussurra contro le tue labbra prima di spingerti nuovamente contro la parete della doccia per baciarti ancora.  
Adori il modo in cui ti tocca e stringe, adori sentirti cosi voluto da Gareth che cerca ogni molto possibile per stare con te e anche con la sua famiglia.

Non sai quando restare ancora lì a baciarvi, hai avvertito Gareth chiudere l’acqua ma eri troppo impegnato a baciarlo per preoccuparti di tutto il resto.  
Stai semplicemente lì a baciarlo stringendolo forte a te, lo faresti per ore.


End file.
